Forbidden Truth and Loved Lies
by Princess Of A Sandcastle
Summary: [Hermes Love Story] When Ally wakes up in a place she doesn't know, she thinks things can't get worse. She soon realises how wrong she was. She will have to go on a quest without any clues to fight a mysterious man, with two people that hate her. And followed by a certain god of thieves that seems to like her very much...
1. Chapter One: Goat legs?

_A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is my first story and I tried to do my best. This is an OC story, which will center around my OC, Ally. I won't tell you right now who her godly parent is, you will know it later. There will be a pairing, but the real romance will start a bit later. I want my story to be mostly about Ally, and not just a background for a pairing, that's why it will only appear later, once I will have developed my character. She will meet Hermes (it's an Hermes x OC story)in next chapter though._

 _This chapter sets the story, it happens after the war against Gaea, but I don't think there will be too much spoilers. But, just to be sure, make sure to have read all the books before reading this. Sorry if the characters are OOC, especially Chiron..._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, they all belong to the awesome Rick Riordan. I own my OC and the plot._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Goat legs?**

I woke up in a place I didn't know. That's quite unusual, you would tell me, but it was what was happening. I didn't have a single clue of where I was. Nothing. At all.

I closed my eyes again, hoping it was just a dream. It happened to everybody to be in a place you didn't know, in your dreams, right? It was probably my case as well. Indeed, I was sure I hadn't felt asleep here. I had felt asleep... it was in... I... Wait, where did I fall asleep? I couldn't manage to remember. I closed my eyes and tried to remember something else, anything else.

What did I do yesterday? ...No.

Where did I live?...No.

Something easy, what is the name of my parents? ...No.

Nothing, I couldn't remember anything. My heart started pounding faster against my chest. What was happening to me?

OK, maybe it was only a bad nightmare, a very bad nightmare, in which I didn't know anything. Yeah, it was surely that. I pinched my arm in hope to wake up, but still nothing. I did it again, and again, but it never worked. No, it was impossible.

I looked around me, looking for something that could show I was dreaming. Something really really weird that couldn't exist in real life, like...

Goat legs! This man had goat legs. It wasn't possible, right? Goat legs attached to a human body. I started laughing like a maniac. I was in a dream. In a stupid dream and now I just had to wake up by any way...

Next to me was a glass with a straw, a few bottles, scissors... Scissors! I could cut myself with them (*). You can't hurt yourself in a dream, so when I would cut myself with them, I would wake up... Just as when I pinched my arm... Yeah, that was a good idea. I mean , what could go wrong? I would just wake up and...

What if it wasn't a dream? No, no, remember the goat legs. I took the scissors and... Suddenly an arm grabbed my hand to stop me.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?" I heard a boy shout.

I looked up and saw a boy holding my arm and looking at me with an alarmed face. He had blond hair and blue eyes that were now full of panic. His strong grip didn't loosen on my arm. I carefully let the scissors fall on the bed and the boy released my arm.

He then sat down next to me and asked with a soft voice "What-... what were you doing?"

I didn't answer so he added

"I'm sorry if I scared you but you understand, I saw you with those scissors and I... don't do that again, please."

I nodded slowly, still intrigued by what was happening.

"So..." I started "This isn't a dream...?"

The boy looked at me strangely "A what?" he asked. Then, realization hit him "Wait. You thought you were in a dream?" He started laughing "And I thought I had a suicidal patient. (*) Gods!" He laughed and then smiled at me.

"No, you're not in a dream. I understand you might feel lost and scared but don't worry, everything will be okay. So, hum, I... humm... Okay, let's start by the beginning. My name's Will Solace and I'm the one in charge with the infirmary. You know, since I'm a son of Apollo and all and I-"

"Wait. A son of who?"

"Oh yeah you don't know yet... Can you do like I said nothing for now? I don't want you to be even more confused."

He stopped talking for a moment, thinking and then looked at me again. He stared during a moment and, realizing I started to feel awkward, said

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Can you walk?"

I stood up slowly, feeling a bit dizzy, but I could manage taking a few steps. I looked back at Will, who smiled and asked me how I was feeling.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy. And... hungry?" I answered shyly. Will smiled and handed me the glass that I had seen earlier on the bed-table before.

I sat down and started drinking it. It tasted delicious, like hot chocolate. The taste reminded me of something, but I couldn't tell what. I closed my eyes while drinking the strange but delicious beverage, warming me. When I finished drinking, I looked up at Will, who was watching me with a smile. He took the empty glass, put it back on the table and offered me a hand, that I took.

With his help, I stood up, much more easily now that I had drank the hot chocolate flavored "drink". I followed Will who walked to the goat-legged man. Said man looked at me kindly and said "Hi." I didn't answer at first, too busy staring at the hairy legs, but seeing they were looking at me as if they were waiting for something, I said, "Hello" The tension between us was palpable.

"...I'm Grover. I'm the one that found you and brought you here... You were laying unconscious in the woods. Do you feel better?" he said.

The only thing I found to answer was "You have goat legs."

Will, who had been looking somewhere else, and Grover stared at me dumbfounded.

"I think I had noticed that..." he answered. "She doesn't know yet, right?" He whispered to Will. Will shook his head and said, now loudly.

"Let's go and see Chiron. Follow me, humm... Oh Gods, I haven't even asked you your name."

It took me a moment to remember it. At first, I didn't know and my heart started beating fast again. Fortunately, I remembered. Aleetheia. Ally.

"Ally." I said. Will smiled and said "Well, lets go, _Ally_."

I followed Will and Grover to see this man called Chiron. I had no idea who he was but decided to trust Will and Grover anyway. I didn't know why, but I kind of felt like I belonged here, like I had arrived here for a reason, and not by mistake. Which was very reassuring, seeing that it was one of the rare things I knew.

As we were walking, Will explained me where I was.

"So, this is Camp Half-Blood... Don't interrupt me, it will be clearer later. So, this is Camp Half-Blood. Here, people like you and me, same than before, you'll understand after meeting Chiron, people like you and me train, learn and are safe. Some spend only summer and others must or decide to stay year-round."

I looked around and saw teenagers or what I guessed were teenagers. After the goat legs, anything could happen, so I was never too sure. Some were wearing Greek armors and helmets, other just wearing an orange t-shirt. On the right, I saw a climbing wall with, was it lava? I saw horses with WINGS, other goat-legged men.

As we were walking, I nearly got killed by a boy practicing archery, and we started walking again after Will got mad, screaming that he must be more careful and he could be dangerous and kill people. The boy apologized and I continued my way.

We arrived at a beach, where there was nobody but a man riding a horse... Wait, the man was the horse. No, the horse was the man...

I stopped walking suddenly and both Grover and Will looked at me.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Grover teased.

"No, not at all. I was merely surprised. Is he, like, a centaur?" I asked.

Again, they both stared at me.

"So... You know what centaurs are?" asked Grover.

"Yeah, half man half horse. And this is Chiron? A centaur."

"I didn't think you would know. Because you didn't know what I am so I thou-"

" I know what you are. You're a satyr. Earlier, I was just surprised. And Will is a demigod I guess? Half human half god, son of... what did you say earlier?"

"A-Apollo" Will answered, surprised that I had heard and remembered what he had said earlier.

"That's why you work at the infirmary; because your father is the god of medicine, right?" I continued.

They were both dumbfounded. I didn't know how I knew all that, it had come to me like a truth that I knew since a long time. The words had come out of my mouth without me even thinking, like if somebody had talked for me.

They were about to ask me about my knowledge – a question I knew I couldn't answer – when Chiron, who had seen us and came to meet us, introduced himself.

"Hello my child. I'm Chiron. And you are the camper Grover found unconscious in the woods yesterday, am I correct?" he started. He nodded towards Grover and Will, waiting for me to answer.

"Yes" I said simply. "It's what I have been told, I don't personally remember." I was careful, not wanting to give too much information.

"I was going to ask you about yourself and how you got here, but it seems now like it would be pointless. Maybe can I ask you how you are feeling?" he said gently, smiling in hope to make me feel more comfortable.

"Much better, thanks to Will and the drink he gave me." I said, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"The... oh, you mean the ambrosia." he said, lost in his thoughts.

"Grover," he started "Can you please go check if there aren't any other demigods around the borders after making sure there is a bed ready for our new camper in bungalow 11. She will stay there until she is claimed, which shouldn't last since she is older that thirteen."

Grover nodded, not sure if he should leave now.

"And, Will, please get back to the infirmary, there are still some campers that need healing." Chiron added.

My two new friends, well I hoped they were friends, looked at me, as if they didn't know if they could leave me now, or if they were waiting for something.

Seeing that, Chiron added "Thank you both for your help with this young girl. I now wish to speak to her."

They both nodded and turned their backs after addressing to me a reassuring smile that said "Don't worry, you're in good hands.".

After they left, Chiron looked at me and started.

"I'm sorry, I'm being quite impolite. I know things might seem strange and you must feel lost, but don't worry. If you're here, it's that you belong here." He stopped talking for a second, and after reflexion, said

"I haven't asked you your name."

"Aleetheia, Ally for short." I answered.

Chiron looked at me pensively and said, lost in his thoughts again.

"Aleetheia... I had heard of an Aleetheia, but it was long time ago and she was the..." he didn't finish his sentence, seeing that I was listening carefully to his thoughts. So, I wasn't meant to hear him. I had would find out what he was talking about, but later. Hearing him, I had already come to the conclusion that Aleetheia wasn't a very common name; and if he didn't want me to hear, it was probably because it was important. If it wasn't, why would he hide it to me?

Maybe it could help me find out more about me. Who was that girl he was talking about?

"Anyway" Chiron started again "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Ally." I noted that he didn't use my full name, only my nickname, what surprised me. So, he didn't want to use that name. Was it a cursed or a forbidden name?

"Here is where the half-bloods come to train. You will learn all the things you need to know to survive against monsters. I guess you have been able to visit on your way here with Will and Grover. First of all, what do you know?" he asked.

I took a second to think about what I knew, then carefully started talking.

"I know that you are a centaur and that Grover is a satyr." Chiron nodded, saying "Go on". A little more confident, I continued. "Will is a demigod, son of Apollo and people here are demigods as well and they train all year-round or only during summer. That's all." Chiron nodded, then started explaining.

"You probably know about Greek gods and myths. Well, they aren't totally myths. They really exist." He said carefully, looking for my reaction at what he had just said.

First, I thought he was joking, but then remembered the satyr and the centaur, which was him. I didn't know what to say; what would you do if somebody suddenly said that Greek myths existed and was himself part of those myths? Well, I decided to react in a very strange way: I started laughing.

Chiron shot me a strange look. He had seen many reactions from young half-bloods who he had told about gods, but she was the first one to start laughing maniacally, he thought.

"Ally, are you feeling alright?" he asked, a bit worried by my behavior.

I then looked at him in the eyes and said very seriously, "Do you think I'm stupid? I may have amnesia, but I'm know how the world is, and I know very well that gods don't exist!"

Chiron was surprised. I was as well surprised by myself.

"Ally, listen, I know you are not "stupid" and that it might be hard to believe, but I can swear to you that this is the truth. Haven't you seen Grover and even my appearance. You have said it very well yourself, centaurs, satyrs and half-bloods exist. Will is a son of _Apollo_ , who is a Greek god. What don't you believe?"

I hesitated. He was right. All of what he had said was the truth. Strangely, I was starting to trust him and believed him.

"N-no, I believe you, I-I am just... I-" I didn't know what to say anymore. Tears were coming to my eyes. What was happening to me?

Chiron smiled sympathetically at me and told me that he understood. I think he was relieved that I had understood so easily. For a moment, he had seemed to panic. But I guessed he was used to say that to new "campers", seeing the number of them there was in here.

"Now, let's make you visit Camp Half-Blood." he said.

We walked towards the bungalows. They were in the form of an omega, twelve in the center and the others bungalow continued in line on each side. Each bungalow was different. One was like made of gold, shining so hard it almost hurt my eyes. Another one was painted red and had a boar head hanged on top of the door. Another one that was on the line on the side was obsidian black, with torches lit up with green flames. I didn't know why, but I was kind of attracted to that bungalow. Another thing I had to figure out apparently.

I saw Chiron looking at me, then he explained.

"These are the bungalow. There is a bungalow for each god that has kids at Camp. New ones are added very often. Before, there were only twelve bungalows, one for each Olympian, but now every god can have a bungalow. You will now in which you belong when you'll be claimed by your godly parents, what should happen very soon, probably tonight. Waiting for that, you will go in bungalow 11. It's Hermes's bungalow, he welcomes everyone."

We walked to the bungalow, which was very basic and seemed very old and used. Inside there were many campers, but not as much as before, had told me a camper. I didn't have any belongings, so they told me where I could put them when I would.

I laid down on the bed that had been assigned to me and closed my eyes, resting after this exhausting morning. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, I felt safe.

* * *

 _(*) I know suicide or scarification aren't funny things or something we can joke about, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. If I did, make sure to tell me and I will modify it._

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! So, this is the first chapter. I know it's a crappy ending but if I hadn't stopped it now, it would have been too long compared to the length I want for all my chapters. It was already almost three thousand words, and if I had continued, it would have been too long. But don't worry, I will update very soon, actually, I have already started chapter 2. It will happen on the same day. At first, I wanted to do all the day in one chapter, but it would have been too long and I had to cut it at some point, so I decided here._

 _As said before, this is my first fanfiction, so I know it might not be perfect; that's why I need you to let me a review telling me what you think about my story. You can also tell me if there are big mistakes or things that are incoherent or not understandable, as I know what I want to tell but it's not always very clear for the people that read me. I like constructive reviews, things that could help me do even better chapters, but I don't want any harsh, unnecessary reviews. I work as hard as possible on this, and the reviews are the only way for me to know you like what I do. Don't forget to favorite this story to show me your support, and to follow it to know when I updated (very soon, when I'll have 4-5 reviews)._

 _Until very soon,_

 _Constance_


	2. Chapter Two : Frying pans, WC and Gods

_Hello again! Hadn't I said I was going to update very soon. I haven't got as much reviews as I thought, but anyways:_

 _ **Lucas Nee-chan:**_ _Thanks! Well, I have already thanked you. ;-P_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thank you so much! I was happy crying when I saw your review! You'll know more later, right now, you know as much about her as she knows about herself!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to the master Rick Riordan! I own the plot and my OC._

 **Chapter Two : Frying pans, WC and Gods**

Remember when I said I felt safe? Well, I couldn't be more wrong.

Eyes closed, laying down on my bed, I thought of all the things that had happened that day. After a moment, I decided to stand up, wanting to ask the other teenagers that were in the bungalow more about Camp. Standing up, I felt something against my stomach, like a rope. A hard thing hit my head violently. I opened my eyes and saw it was a frying pan (?) hung to the ceiling by a rope – I was on the upper bed – that wasn't there before. I took it and pulled it to remove it from the ceiling. As I did so, a liter of shaving foam fell on me. I gave a cry and heard some laughs around me. I tried removing it and thought that my bed was ruined. I tried understanding what had just happened: when I had stood up, I had pulled on the rope that was the same that held the pan on the ceiling. It had cause the frying pan to hit my head. And when I had stupidly pulled on it, it had pulled on the same rope that held a pot full of shaving foam. The idea was well planned, but it was still a stupid thing to do.

I looked around me to see who was the person stupid enough to do such a childish thing. All of the campers were laughing or giggling, but two of them, that seemed like twins, were the one that seemed most amused. I was going to go down from my bunk bed but noticed that the ladder had been removed, of course! When you do something, you do it completely right? I jumped and one of my feet fell on something liquid and viscous. I didn't even want to know what it was.

I was boiling from anger. I had arrived less than an hour ago, and I had already been "pranked". Why would they even do that? Didn't Chiron say that Hermes welcomed everyone? I suddenly remembered something else he had said. "Be careful, Hermes is also the god of theft and mischief." Of course, mischief. All the Hermes campers were thieves and pranksters.

But, it still wasn't a reason to prank me immediately after I had arrived! If all the campers were like that, was I going to get drowned by a son of Poseidon, or electrocuted by a daughter of Zeus? Beaten up by a son of Ares, or transformed into an animal by a daughter of Hecate?

"Who? Who did this?" Of course, nobody answered and the giggles intensified. I wasn't going to go anywhere with this. I felt tears coming to my eyes and went out of the bungalow. Some campers that were passing by looked at me strangely – I surely looked strange with the shaving foam and the viscous unidentified thing on my right foot – but I couldn't care less. I looked around to see where I could clean myself.

I didn't know where things were in this Camp. I was basically lost and had got pranked when I had tried asking for information. Great, really. Oh, how I regretted having said I felt safe. I walked to my left, and arrived in a forest I sat down on a nearby rock, the sun hidden by the leaves of the tree on which I had put my back. I didn't know how long I stayed there, but at least it was quiet and peaceful. Tears started streaming down my face and when they stopped, I felt asleep. I really needed to evacuate the stress and the fear from the last few hours. The prank had been the little too much. I wasn't that angry at the boys, it was just that combined to everything else...

When I felt better, I stood up and walked back to the bungalows. Only then did I seem to notice that I was still covered in shaving cream, so I started looking for a bathroom to get myself cleaner.

"Hey you! Shaving cream! Look guys, a newbie!" I heard a girl shout. It was a tall girl from coming from the red bungalow I had seen earlier. Another girl followed her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I wasn't going to say that I was scared, but if I was, it would have been normal. If only you could see the murderous look in her eyes, she seemed nothing but nice. I didn't even want to know what she was going to do. After being pranked by a child of Hermes, what could a daughter of Ares – well I guessed she was a daughter of Ares but then I couldn't be sure – do to me?

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Wait, isn't she the little girl that the satyr found in the woods? Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Sleeping Beauty!" she said. The girl behind her chuckled darkly. Little girl? That was ridiculous, the girl seemed to be the same age as me. Well, after, I didn't know how old she was myself – amnesia, remember – but they seemed quite close in age.

I didn't want to answer. I just wanted to get lost in a hole, or in the forest, or in-

"Answer!" the girl barked.

"Ally. I'm Ally, I arrived yesterday. Who are _you_?" I answered quietly.

"Clarisse. Daughter of Ares." she chuckled darkly before adding, "Are you looking for the bathroom? Let me show you where it is!" At first, I was surprised that she wanted to help me – she didn't look like the kind of person that helped others – but I saw the look on her and her friends' faces and I started thinking she wasn't going to help me, all the contrary. I was going to refuse her offer, but she had already grabbed my arm and was pulling me towards a construction on her right. I had no other choice than following her.

On my way, I saw all the looks that the other camper were giving me, almost as if they had pity for me. Uh oh, something bad was coming. I stopped walking and tried telling Clarisse that I didn't need her help anymore – I had seen which building it was – but Clarisse insisted (read: threatened), pulling hard on my arm, tightening her grip on it, making impossible an escape attempt.

Against my will, we entered in the toilet. I tried to go wash at the taps, but instead I was pulled to the toilet.

Don't tell me she was going to try to push my head in the toilet? Yes she was.

I tried fighting against Clarisse, but God – or should I say _gods_? - the daughter of Ares was strong! If everyone in Camp was as strong as her, did that mean I too was gonna become that strong? No, it's impossible, my strength was very close to zero, and it's maybe just an aptitude of the children of Ares. At least, I knew I wasn't a daughter of Ares, as if it was even a possibility. Not that I wasn't happy about it, who wants to be a sister of Clarisse?

I stopped my thoughts when I noticed my face was dangerously close of the toilet water. I tried punching her with my baby strength but it didn't work, obviously. So I tried the only other thing I could do, screaming for help. It's true I could have tried talking to Clarisse to convince her to stop, but I didn't honestly think it would work. So, I screamed for help. Bye bye dignity!

At first, nobody came. I was sure people heard me – it was impossible not to, at least being deaf – but no one tried to help me. Maybe because they found it funny, or because they were to scared of Clarisse and of ending up like poor little me, or because they simply didn't care. So I stopped screaming. Clarisse sneered.

"So, you've finally decided to stop screaming? Good, because your screams were seriously hurting my ears. You sound like a stuck pig."

I decided to try something else. My head being still fortunately out of the WC, I could talk, so I said.

"I imagine you know what it sounds like, since you're yourself a pig."

Yes, I know, that was kinda low and childish, but it was the only thing I could think of in the moment. Clarisse got angry and hit me in the stomach. I was going to continue talking but the angry girl pulled me and threw me against the wall.

"What did you say? You think you can ins-" She didn't finish her sentence because a voice I didn't know interrupted her.

"What is happening here?" the man – I thought it was a man, I couldn't be sure since I didn't see him – said, with a cold voice. Clarisse answered,

"Nothing Lord Hermes, nothing at all." She kept her head low and went out of the room with her sisters.

Lord Hermes? As in Hermes, the god of mischief, robbery, messengers and travelers? The father of the campers in bungalow 11? It was him? He came to save _me_?

The god knelled in front of me. I was able to see what he looked like. He had curly black hair and blue eyes. I thought he was handsome and asked myself if all the gods were as handsome as him. He smiled softly at me and asked with a soft beautiful deep voice, "Are you OK?" At first, I didn't react, but then smiled dreaming and said something very intelligent. "Uh? Hello."

Hermes started laughing and said, jokingly "My, my, dear, the frying pan my sons hit you with must have really been painful. Are you OK?"

I immediately stopped smiling and said with a rather harsh voice. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hermes was surprised by the sudden change of mood but guessed it was because of what he had just said.

"You're angry at my sons, aren't you?" he started carefully. I didn't answer so he continued. "Don't be. They're tricksters, it's in their blood, so it also my fault. Sorry if you got hurt."

He took my chin into his hand and checked if I had any bruise. Fortunately, I was fine, apart from my cheeks that were red as a cherry, but that wasn't because of Clarisse. He helped me stand up and I got a little bit cleaner. I didn't really have spare clothes, so I just removed the cream and the viscous thing with water, Hermes telling me he'll find me clean clothes after wards. We then exited the bathroom together, earning a few strange looks from the campers. Of course, a soaked to the bones girl and a god exiting the women bathroom was a rather strange view.

"Travis and Connor were a bit worried when you didn't come back after a few hours so I helped them looking for you. What kind of god of travelers would I be if I lost all my campers after only an hour?" he joked. After hours? I barely had the impression I had left maximum an hour ago. I was going to apologize, but then told myself I wasn't the one to blame.

I noticed we had arrived. Hermes opened the door and we both entered. I saw the twins talking and they looked at me with a relieved look. They nodded towards their father. I could see they had a good relationship, something I wouldn't have expected between a god and a mortal – or a half-blood – but seeing how nice Hermes seemed, it was understandable. I hoped I would get on as well with my mortal parent, I didn't know if it was my mother or my father since I knew neither of them.

Both of the brothers stood up from the bed and apologized,

"We're sorry of what we've done. We didn't want to anger you as much and we understand if you're angry at us." started one of the brothers. The other one continued, "We also understand you must have been tired and maybe lost, so it wasn't the moment for us to prank you."

"No that we won't prank you later" said the brother with a sly smile.

Hermes shot them a dark look but I could see he was amused. I smiled and, having forgiven them – their prank wasn't that bad, actually it was pretty good – said,

"Don't worry, it's fine. As you said before, it's just the accumulation of things that happened today that led to my reaction. Your prank was quite good. How did you manage putting a frying pan over my head without me noticing?"

They both smiled at me with a mischievous grin. "Want to keep the secret uh? We'll see when you'll be the pranked ones." I said. They looked at me like saying "Good luck with that!".

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Ally" I introduced myself.

"And we are the Stoll brothers. This is Travis and I'm Connor" said the shorter one. "People usually think we're twins, but we're not. Travis is older by a few months."

The Stolls? Really? I laughed and said "Is Stoll your real surname?"

They looked at me weirdly and nodded slowly, not really understanding.

"Because your father being the god of theft and your name being Stoll... It's not the first time someone tells you this I guess."

They didn't seem to understand. Travis said "Well, Percy once told us that but I don't really understand what you mean by it..."

I was going to try explaining them the pun but a guy who introduced himself as Cecil told me he had already tried explaining more that once but it didn't work, they never seemed to get it. I smiled at him and then noticed Hermes handing me something. It was two pairs of jeans, four orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, a black pair of Converse and a small bag. Inside of it, I found toothpaste, a toothbrush, a comb for my unruly brown curly hair, soap and shampoo and... two chocolate bars. I thanked him a lot.

Connor asked his father how long would he stay.

"I'm staying for dinner and for Capture the Flag, I'll leave just after." He answered. Almost the whole cabin cheered, apart from the children who I guess weren't his.

I asked Connor, "Capture the Flag?"

He smiled at me and said,

"It's a game that happens every Friday night. All the campers are divided in two teams, the red and the blue, each team ruled by respectively the Ares and the Athena Cabin. It's actually quite simple: each team has a flag and what we have to do is take the other team's flag while protecting ours!"

Yes, I understood, but I still had a question. "But, how do we protect our flag? We... fight?" Travis laughed and said. "What do you mean? Of course we fight. With weapons." Weapons? But, weren't we going to get hurt? Then I remembered the "Clarisse incident" and didn't ask the question, already knowing the answer.

Hermes, who had been thinking since the explanation, asked me. "Ally, do you have an armor?"

It was strange hearing my name from him, it sounded like...

"Ally?"

Oh sh*t, I did it again. I was sure he was going to think I was crazy if I kept doing it, so I pretended. "Yes, sorry, I was just... trying to... umm... remember if Chiron had told me anything about that...? But no, he didn't. I don't think I have one."

You're going to tell me it's stupid to try and lie to the god of lies, but it's not really a lie, isn't it. Just an attempt to not seem crazy... He seemed to believe me. He answered,

"It's almost dinner time. Chris will take you to the armory just after dinner to find you an armor that fits you."

I nodded, but I was a little disappointed he wasn't the one to help me find an armor.

I know it must be stupid, but I liked being around him. I may had only met him half an hour before, but I... I didn't really know how to explain. He was one of the few people I trusted in Camp, with Will and perhaps Grover or Chiron. I said "perhaps" because I didn't really know if you could trust people with animal legs, even though they seemed trustworthy. It was too strange and new for me. But then, a god would be the same right? Only that in this case, he looked entirely human... But Hermes had saved me from Clarisse, it meant something! _And Grover was the one that found you and saved you from whatever there was in the woods..._ told me a little voice in my head.

"Ally? Do you hear me? You're okay?" asked a concerned voice. I shook my head to chase away the line of thoughts going on in my mind. Had I been staring at Hermes all the time I had spaced out? Apparently, yes. I blushed madly and said very fast. "I'mgoingtogoshowerandchangemyclotheswherearetheshowers?"

They all looked at me dumbfounded, so I repeated slower "I'm going to go shower and change my clothes, where are the showers, please?" Travis showed me the bathroom where Clarisse had nearly drowned me. I didn't feel like going back there right now, but I couldn't stay with my dirty clothes. I left after Travis told me to hurry if I didn't want to be late for dinner.

After maybe fifteen minutes, I came back to the bungalow. I had washed and untangled my hair and it was now let loose so it could dry. I now felt like I looked like a normal human being. Before this shower, I was first covered in mud (even though Will told me they had tried washing me while I was unconscious) then of shaving cream, then water.

I had looked myself in a mirror and the view I had seen had been familiar, maybe because even with amnesia, I remembered my appearance. I had shoulder long brown curly hair, regular brown eyes with quite long lashes, a small nose and full lips; my physique was pretty basic.

I opened the door of the bungalow and saw... nobody inside. They were already gone to dinner, haven't they told me to hurry? I tried remembering where they could have gone to have dinner and thought that it must be inside – where would they go if, for example, it rained? It couldn't be outside – so I went to what they called the Big House, the place where there was the infirmary. It was quite big but I didn't know if everyone could fit inside. Seeing nobody to who I could ask, I went there.

Entering by I small door behind, I bumped into a man. He was about my height – which wasn't very tall, I was only about 165 cm – and was wearing a leopard printed shirt and a pair of shorts, a can of Coke in his hand. He looked at me and said.

"Can I know what you're doing here? Why are you not having dinner with the other campers?"

I was surprised. Who was he? He didn't look like a god to me, but here, you couldn't be sure. What's the worst that could happen if I treated a mortal as a god? While if I treated a god as a mortal, I'm sure it would be really bad.

"I am sorry sir, I just arrived today and I am lost. My bungalow left for dinner while I was having a shower and I don't know where they went. I thought it could be here so I-" He cut me and said "What bungalow?" What what? Oh, what bungalow I'm in. "Hermes, I'm unclaimed."

He snorted and said.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe you? I'm not stupid, I know it's some stupid Hermes joke, and I don't like those kind of pranks. I'm sorry for you, but I don't believe it. Who was with you?" he said, getting angry and rather annoyed.

"Nobody, I was ju-"

"So you don't want to tell me? Fine, as you wish."

"But, sir, I swear I wasn't..."

Another voice, Chiron's, spoke.

"Mr. D?"

Mr. D? If Chiron respected him, that probably meant he was a god. A god whose name started with a D...

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Chiron asked me. His voice was benign and a bit concerned. I explained him everything, Mr. D snorting while I was telling him what really happened.

"You're not really going to believe her, are you?" Mr. D asked. I noticed he had taken a bottle of Diet Coke while I was explaining. Diet Coke? Mr. D?

"Are you Dionysus?" I asked bluntly.

He looked at me with a surprised look then smirked and said.

"You're not that stupid, are you?" He sighed, looked at Chiron and said. "If Chiron believes you... You hadnt' done anything wrong _yet_ and I have already lost too much time speaking with you... Fine, you can go. But don't come back."

I was surprised. I had just guessed his name and he had let me go? Not that I had done anything, but still. Then, he was probably just hungry. I followed him outside and we arrived in an open space with many tables where people from all the bungalows mixed and ate with the others.

I spotted them waving at me and went to their table. I sat down between a guy named Chris and Cecil, took a plate and put some food in it. I was about to start eating when Chris stopped me.

"Whoa stop! You didn't do the sacrifice!" he told me laughing. The _sacrifice_? What were they talking about? Seeing my surprised and scared look, he pointed the fire and I saw a camper throwing food in it.

"Oh, you mean I have to sacrifice a part of my food! Gosh, I was scared when you told me that!" He laughed with me.

After Chris explaining me everything, I went to the fire.

I didn't know what god I had to sacrifice my food to, so I did what I thought was the right thing to do.

"To whoever my parent is" and I threw a piece of meat.

"To Hermes for saving me" and I threw another. And then lastly, "To the _Mother_." I didn't really know why I had said that, but it seemed important to me.

I then went back to the table and started eating. I told them what happened to me and they told me funny stories they had lived as well. We all laughed and ate in happiness.

Later, when we had finished eating, Chiron stood up and said.

"Today, Lord Hermes gave us the honor to come to tell us a message." Oh, that's why he was here.

"Indeed," Hermes said, standing up. "I have good news. In a week is the summer solstice, as you all know. And for this occasion, Lord Zeus accepted to organize a big ball for all the gods...," He made a pause and finished his sentence. "and also all the demigods!" He smiled and everyone cheered. They all started talking about the ball and what they were going to wear and how great it would be when Chiron stood up again and said.

"Now, if you're all done, you're allowed to leave to prepare for Capture the Flag."

Everybody cheered and stood up. While the members of my bungalow went to see the ones of Athena's, with who they were teamed, Chris and me went to the armory to find me an armor.

While I was trying one on, Chris started talking.

"My father told me what happened earlier. Don't be too angry against Clarisse. She might seem mean but in real, she's not like that. She saved me and helped me a lot. We're kind of dating, really. If you get to know her, you'll see she's really nice. She just pretends, you know, since she's a daughter of Ares, she must answer to the stereotypes. That's what I don't like about being in bungalows depending on our parents. Once your claimed, you must be as your parent if you want people to say you're a real child of your parent. There's not so much place for your own personality. We have never seen a pacific or kindhearted child of Ares. People would find that ridiculous. And since the war, kids are claimed the day where they arrive, so they don't have time to build their own personality. I'm surprised you haven't been claimed yet. You'll probably be tonight during Capture the Flag. I hope you won't loose who you are, you seem like a nice person."

I let him end his speech, which let me thinking. He was probably right.

"So, this armor! Does it fit you?" He suddenly asked me, breaking the thick silence. I nodded.

I didn't have the time to find a weapon that fit me, so we just went with a basic sword. We had tried a few, but none of the one we tried was good for me. Too heavy, or not balanced. Since we didn't have much time, I just took one that was light, a shield and exited the armory. Before we went to see our team, I asked one last thing to Chris.

"Should I be worried about Clarisse or her siblings during the game?"

He smiled and answer. "I talked to her. She's not angry for earlier, I think."

I was going to thank him, but he added.

"But then, you should always be worried about a child of Ares."

The game started. I was in defense, since I didn't really know how to fight. The team captain, a daughter of Athena called Annabeth, told me it was one of the easiest "jobs".

Protect the flag, alone, with only a line of other campers twenty meters in front of me. When I asked her why she put me alone near the flag, and not some more experienced demigods, she answered there was no chance any of the red demigods could reach me, so she preferred putting the demigods charged to defend in front so they could react faster if the attack demigods needed help. So, basically, I was useless.

Maybe half an hour after the game had started, I noticed a black haired boy appearing from the shadows. He didn't wear a helmet, so I couldn't see in which team he was, but I was pretty sure he wasn't in mine. He was well hidden, so I didn't know how I did to notice him. Anyways, before he could try to take the flag and melt again in the shadow, I attacked him.

As I had already said before, I wasn't really good in fight, so I don't know why I did this. I started trying to hit him with my sword, but as you could have guessed, it didn't really work as planned. He dodged the sword and hit me in the hand with his. My sword fell to the ground and he shoot in it with his feet to prevent me from taking it back. He was going to try and run on my left to take the flag but I tackled him to the ground. He gave a cry and tried hitting me but I didn't let him. Just as he had done before with mine, I threw his sword as far as possible and tried keeping him on the ground. He struggled to get up, cursing a lot and, unfortunately, he threw me on the side and stood up. I saw him getting too close to the flag, not being able to do anything to stop him, but suddenly we heard cheers and laughed. The boy cursed and threw the flag in anger. We had won.

Later this night, after celebrating our victory and telling each others what had happened, Hermes told us he had to leave. Everyone was sad, but Hermes reminded them of the ball in a week from then, and happiness came back. I could see the attachment they all had to their father and thought they were lucky. I hoped it would be the same with my godly parent. That's when I realized it. I hadn't been claimed. Not knowing anything about the pledge the gods had done two years before, I thought it was normal, so I didn't say anything. Nobody noticed it so I wasn't too worried.

Hermes said goodbye to everyone, including me. Doing so, he whispered something, "Thanks for the sacrifice. Don't worry about being claimed and don't let people attack you, it would be sad to ruin your pretty face." I blushed madly at what he said. Pretty face? Then, Hermes left.

Not worrying anymore about the claiming thing, I got ready for bed and fell asleep with a certain god of mischief in my mind.

A certain god who, him, was unlike me, worried about me being unclaimed.

 _A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, I think it's a bit more interesting than last chapter, because Hermes appears! He'll appear quite regularly, I hope in all the chapters, but then it's not really possible. For now, she has just met him, but she found him handsome and he said she was pretty! You'll know more later!_

 _Talking about that, I'm leaving on holidays on Saturday so I'm not sure I will be able to update before that date. I'll try, and if I don't, you'll have new chapters in September. I will try writing during the holidays, but I can't take my computer so I'll just write on my notebook. I have countless hours of plane, so I'll have time! XD Btw I don't have anything to read, any suggestions?_

 _Have a nice month of August, hopefully full of fun and sun!_

 _Until very soon,_

 _Constance_


	3. Chapter Three: Could it get worse?

_**A/N:**_ _Hello! I'm back! On with this chapter! Edit done the 11/19 at the end._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _As usual, I don't own Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus, R. Riordan does. But if he wants to give it to me... I'll kindly accept! What a nice person I am!_

* * *

 **Chapter three: Could it get worse?**

I'm going to be honest. I didn't hope to have such a good night. I don't know why, I had the feeling I was going to have nightmares, but I didn't. The next morning, I woke up peacefully in the Hermes Cabin, before everyone. It let me some time to think about the day before.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. Of course, there had been some incidents, but nothing too bad. The prank was just for fun and Clarisse... I didn't really know what to do about her. Should I go clear things with her, or should I let her come to apologize? I was almost sure she wouldn't, but I wasn't the one supposed to go seek for apologies. I thought again of what Chris had told me.

" _Don't be too angry against Clarisse. She might seem mean but in real, she's not like that. She saved me and helped me a lot. We're kind of dating, really. If you get to know her, you'll see she's really nice. She just pretends, you know, since she's a daughter of Ares, she must answer to the stereotypes. That's what I don't like about being in bungalows depending to our parents. Once your claimed, you must be as your parent if you want people to say you're a real child of your parent. There's not so much place for your own personality. We have never seen a pacific or kindhearted child of Ares. People would find that ridiculous. And since the war, kids are claimed the day when they arrive, so they don't have time to build their own personality. I'm surprised you haven't been claimed yet._ "

Was what he had said true? I was sure that the nice things he said about Clarisse were true for him, but the part about stereotypes? Should I be happy of not having been claimed yet? Or rather worried?

He had also said that people lost their personality to their parent's. I could believe that. The Stolls were an example: sons of the god of tricksters, tricksters themselves. But they could have been that by nature too.

Thinking of the god of tricksters. It was really strange. He had been acting so nicely around me, as if I belonged to bungalow 11 and were one of his children... Wait, what if I was? Secretly, I hoped not. Not that he wouldn't be a good father, only that it would be awkward. I had liked how he had taken my chin to check if I had any injuries, how he had given me new clothes, how he had said my name...

Was I having a strange crush on him? No, no, that wasn't possible. He was a god. I had probably welcomed his help when I was lost, that was all.

But him, why would have he done that? " _What kind of god of travelers would I be if I lost all my campers after only an hour?"_ he had joked. He had done nothing but what he usually did with regular campers. My heart stopped for a second then started beating normally again; I realized it had been beating faster as I was thinking of Hermes. Sadness overwhelmed me for a second.

That was the moment Connor decided to wake up and look at me from the upper bunk bed opposite of mine.

"Ally?" he whispered. "Are you okay?" I looked at him surprised he had seen me. With a quick glance, I checked the hour. 5:25 am. Breakfast was at 7:00. Why was he awake so early? _And what about_ _you, idiot._ A little voice in my head said.

"Yeah. Thanks." I answered with a hushed voice. I nodded towards him and smiled to prove my point, but he didn't take it. Climbing down of his bed, he told me to come with him. I did as he said and followed him outside the bungalow. I felt strange going out in my pajamas, but followed. We went in the little "garden" behind it and he asked me bluntly.

"What's wrong?"

I was surprised. He had noticed that something was wrong and was _worried_ about it? Maybe he was just trying to make amends for the day before?

I was going to smile again and tell him nothing was, but I couldn't. I didn't really know if confessing to a trickster was a good idea but I wanted to. But not about the mixed feelings I had for his father, of course. That would have been weird.

"I-" I started. No, I wasn't ready to put out my feelings, about the god and even about the rest.

Connor sighed, thinking, then he looked at me and asked, with a sly smile.

"Is it a girl's thing?"

I was surprised and started laughing internally – I couldn't do it in front of him or he wouldn't believe me – then answered

"Yes, it is. That's why I don't want to talk about it to you. Not that I don't trust you... Just, I..." He nodded and said.

"It's... umm... okay, I get it... So, you could talk with Piper from the Aphrodite Cabin..." then added slyly "Or Katie from the Demeter Cabin..." I don't know why he said that, but guessed it had something to do with a joke, or something like that.

"If you have anything, you can ask me, you know?" he asked, looking, surprisingly, concerned. I smile, touched that he cared for me and said.

"No, thank you, I'm fine. Just have to get used to be here. Eventually find more about my past..."

He was surprised, I could see it on his face.

"Your...past?" he asked, not sure to have heard correctly. "What about your past?"

Oh, he didn't know. Then, it's true I hadn't told him anything, thinking that he already knew.

"I have amnesia. I can't remember anything before the moment I woke up in the infirmary yesterday."

He looked at me, thoughtfully and maybe also shocked, and finally said.

"You can go ask Percy about that." Percy? Who's that again?

Guessing I didn't know who he was talking about, he added.

"He's the son of Poseidon. He saved Olympus twice." Humm, okay? "And what does it have to do with me?" I asked.

"He had amnesia too." Connor said. Yeah, I understand now.

We talked a little bit more about the day, the schedule and everything, before going back to the cabin, where some of the campers where already waking up.

We had breakfast, which went on pretty well, actually like yesterday night. I tried myself at archery – and nearly killed three persons. I was not angry about the guy that almost killed me the day before, since I was even _worse_ -, sword fighting – that I liked, maybe because I wasn't that bad at it -, mythology and Greek class – to think that I had maybe already learned all that before my amnesia, and had to do it all over again! -.

Then I had lunch and that's when I met the _Oh-so-famous, the unique, the savior, the hero of Olympus, the only son of Poseidon_ (and I skipped many) Percy Jackson.

Honestly, I was a bit disappointed. Okay, I understood that he was a hero, but by the description that I had heard, I didn't imagine him to look so _normal._ Maybe more like a Heracles of modern times, a Theseus of the 21st century, I don't know! Wasn't he named after a hero, Perseus? I imagined a guy with a six-pack, muscles everywhere, fierce and scary eyes, battle scars everywhere... Travis laughed a lot when I told him that.

But that was maybe why people loved him so much. Because he reminded the world that everybody could be a hero – if you're the child of a god with immense power, of course! That goes without saying.

All that to say I met Percy Jackson. It was Connor who had insisted it met him, still remembering our conversation of earlier. Percy told me about his amnesia, then laughed saying that he hoped it was not starting all over again with me. Yeah, me too.

What made me laugh the most was when he looked at his watch and realized he was late for his date with Annabeth. He said something like "byegottagoannabethgonnakillmebye!"

I hanged out a bit with the Stolls who made me go on a full visit tour of Camp, to make sure I wasn't going to run on Mr D. by mistake again. Talking about him, I saw him looking at me at lunch with a scowl on his face. Travis saw him as well and warned me to be careful, and something about dolphins -what?- .

A few days passed this way and all was well that ended well. End of the story!

Nah, just kidding. That would be too easy, right! Here's where the real trouble starts...

Ever since Hermes talked about The Ball On Olympus, the campers decided to go buy clothes for the event. So, everyday, Argos brought some of then, by small groups, to the closest mall. I think you can imagine the war it was to be the first to go, to be sure to have the best dresses and suits.

And of course, the Hermes were the last ones.

* * *

The day before The Ball was the day when we finally got to go. The trip there was pretty calm – on a Hermes Cabin Scale – and we finally arrived to the shops.

"So, guys." started Cecil. "We have two hours, because more could attract monsters. Don't be too noisy, don't cause trouble, don't steal, don't break, don't kill anybody." _Ok... wait, kill?_ Seeing my horrified look, Cecil laughed saying it was a joke. I smiled. The worse was that I didn't really think it was.

The first hour went on fine. With some girls, we started looking for the perfect dress. And, surprise surprise, there weren't many left. All of them found something, but I was still looking for the perfection. I had tried on countless dresses, but none of them suit. They were either too big or too small, too long or too short, too original or too _seen._ And the only ones that fit me were too expensive.

I didn't have any personal money, so Chiron had lend me enough to buy said dresses, but I didn't want to use it too much, so I had kept on looking for another one, cheaper.

It was while I was trying an umpteenth dress on, a short dark green one, that I heard somebody shout. I listened more carefully: it was Cecil. He was screaming something like: "Careful... Away... Closer... Dangerous... Monster..." _Monster_? Oh no, oh no, please, not now, no!

I tried removing the dress as fast as possible to get dress in my Camp clothes and go help them, when this damn zipper decided to get stuck. Gods dammit! I started pulling on it, but it wouldn't go down. I tried pulling the dress off without opening it and it worked! At least until the waist, where it wouldn't move anymore. Of course.

The dress was now completely blocked. Maybe if I stayed in the changing rooms until the monster was gone? No, I couldn't abandon my friends. But I couldn't either go out like this. Or I always could...

I didn't even get the time to finish my thought – if that is even possible, can we _finish_ a thought? Let's say the sentence in my mind if it make more sense – that I heard a feminine snake-like voice.

" _Where are you? Don't be ssssscared! I am not going to hurt you if you come out!"_ Oh no. I stopped breathing and made no noise, in hope the _thing_ wouldn't hear me.

Suddenly, the curtain opened and the snake woman – because it was literally a snake woman, with snake legs and all – smiled and said " _There you are!_ ".

In hope of getting away, I rolled on the side and started running as fast as I could outside the shop. I noticed Cecil and one of the girls fighting against another snake woman and another one on their left, probably about to try and attack them by surprise. Without any second thought, I picked up a dagger that was on the floor – I think the girl fighting told me she loved using them – and violently stabbed the monster in the middle of the back. It burst in dust, disappeared for now. I was surprised but remember the class I had got two days earlier. The monster was back in Tartarus. At the same moment, Cecil killed the one there were fighting. There was, hopefully, only the one in the shop left. I picked up my dagger and didn't hear the voice shouting. I felt arms grab me and a pain in my leg...

I screamed.

I fell down.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Cecil helped me up again after killing the snake woman. He looked panicked. The girl, Vicky if my memories are correct, took out some gaze and nectar to clean my wound. The sight of it made me shiver. The monster had bit me.

Once Vicky was done, we decided to go back directly to Camp, because it was too dangerous and because of my wound. The other campers, that were in other parts of the mall, came to meet us and Connor asked me:

"Ally. What are you wearing?" I was surprised by the question and looked down.

Oh S**t. I had totally forgotten that I was still wearing the dress. Well, wearing isn't the appropriate term, since it only covered my body under my waist, and left my bra to the sight of everyone. A lacy, slightly transparent bra Hermes had given me the day I arrived... Why in the world did he give me a lacy black bra?

That's why Vicky and Cecil were looking at me with a strange face. And everyone else were blushing or laughing, or staring. Could it get any worse?

The trip back to Camp was okay, just very awkward for me. Don't worry, I had dressed but still. Oh my Gods.

Thankfully, I had managed to convince the Hermes Cabin not to tell anyone. In exchange, I had to do the chores for next week. Yay.

Later that night, Hermes came to visit us, to tell us more information about The Ball, like the hour, where to sleep after – the gods had accepted to let us sleep there – etc...

He was worried about the incident earlier that day, but nobody said anything about me, or my wound.

Because that was another thing I didn't want them to talk about. I had convinced them it was nothing, and that we didn't need Chiron to worry about it. They had protested a lot, especially Vicky since she was the one that had healed me, but agreed that it was my decision and that if I wanted it to stay a secret, they wouldn't go against my decision. And also that another week without chores was really great.

Of course, I had lied when I said it was nothing. It actually hurt and was deep, but I had the feeling that if Chiron knew, I would have to stay in the infirmary and not got to The Ball.

Oh, another problem. Because of the attack, I didn't get a dress...

But that problem was quickly solved when Hermes, before leaving, gave me a box. And inside the box was a gorgeous black and silver dress. I tried it on later, it was perfect.

I looked at Hermes and asked him. "Who sent this to me? It's not you?" He chuckled. "No, actually, it's not me." he answered. "I'm not that good at girly stuff. I just received it, with your name on it, and money with it, the exact amount for this type of box to be sent. There was a card for you with it." He then handed an envelope to me, before excusing himself and leaving. Keeping the card on my bed, I got ready to sleep, then, once it was done, I laid down and opened it.

" _For Aleetheia._

 _My dear, sweet Aleetheia,_

 _Here is a dress for you. I heard you couldn't get one because of an incident, so there you go. I hope it fits._

 _Thank you for the sacrifice when you arrived. I felt it. But why didn't you continue the days after? I was quite disappointed. Don't disappoint me. Don't be like your father._

 _Last thing. Don't trust the Olympians. They'll just use you, then throw you away. Like they did for me._

 _Tomorrow, you meet someone on Olympus. You'll recognize him. Listen to what he'll say, and obey. Again, don't disappoint me._

 _Until very soon,_

 _The Mother."_

* * *

 _A/N: There you go! Hope you like it!_

 _Edit 11/19: I'm really trying but next chapter isn't easy to write and I have a lot of work. Hopefully it will come out soon but I can't promise you anything. I'm currently working on it. I'm sorry! Please don't forget to REVIEW because it really helps me and motivates me! I'm still not sure of the direction I'll be taking with this story..._

 _ **Reviews answers:**_

 _ **Lucas Nee-chan:**_ _Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_

 _ **Alexa:**_ _Your wish is granted! A bit later than planned, uh? :'-(_

 _ **Nicole-Witch-Poseidon'sLilGirl:**_ _That's so nice! Thanks! You've got new information now! Tell me if you've got any clues, I'll be interested to know if you've got ideas about her or what will happen! Thanks, I really try to do as if we were in her mind and it's not always easy to make everything comprehensible._

 _Until then,_

 _Princess of a Sandcastle (cuz that's my new username, I didn't like the other that much), a.k.a Constance._


	4. Chapter 4, part 1: The Ball on Olympus

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm (finally)back! I know I'm late again, but I have really too much work! Also, it is from this chapter that the real plot is put, so I had a whole lot of doubts about how I wanted it to be, until today (even if...). It was really hard to write and I hope you don't feel it too much in this chapter. This chapter is during the ball on Olympus and it's really long. I couldn't put it all in one chapter, it would have been too long, but I didn't want either to put it in two distinct chapters, so this chapter will be in two parts. I really hope you will enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four, part 1 : The Ball on Olympus**

Finally, the day of The Big Ball On Olympus arrived. The whole camp was bubbling over with excitement. We were going to go on Olympus! The campers who had already been there were telling the ones who hadn't how it was. I learned with surprise that it was Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson's girlfriend, that had been the architect of its reconstruction post-war. Against myself, all the excitement reached me and my heart was pounding so fast in my chest by the end of the morning. All day had been a preparation for the Ball, and we could see Chiron was overwhelmed. Mr D. had left to prepare the ball – he was the one who provided the drinks, alcohol included. Not that we could drink it, because alcohol is BAD! This was a warning from the Health Ministry – so the only "adult" in charge was him. Imagine, he had to deal with all the kids running around, the mess created by the campers too excited to stay in place – ADHD remember –, the girls screaming about how they couldn't find this, and that was so pretty, and that was so ugly, and that... If I were him, I would have already ran away to get ready in peace. After having killed all those dumb girls. Raah! I hoped they weren't my sisters!

Because Chiron had to get ready too. Have you ever seen a centaur with _hair-curlers_ in his tail? _Hair-curlers_! I hope not for you, because _what has been seen cannot been unseen_. The simple thought of it makes me shiver. How can I ever look at him seriously again? How can I ever see hair-curlers without thinking of that ever again?

When a girl asked me later if I wanted to curl my hair, I ran away...

Then Connor, who was with me, said something about a centaur in a dress... If I wasn't broken before, it was sure I was now.

All that to say everyone was getting ready for the Ball.

Some girls, including Piper, who told me that she would listen if I wanted to talk about something – dammit Connor! –, helped me do my makeup and hair, and maybe ten minutes before leaving I took out the dress again.

It was truly beautiful. It fit me perfectly, as if it had been custom made for me, the black silk reaching under my feet. It only covered one of my shoulders and had some silver details around the neck. A silver belt went with it, as well as high heels. Very high heels. Too high heels.

After learning how to walk with them without killing myself or looking ridiculous – even though I'm not sure about that – I went out of the cabin.

It was the moment to leave for Olympus, and my heart was at the edge of exploding. Next to Camp were many cars, each of them with a sign on it to tell for which cabin it was here, and even a black car with a _zombie driver_ in which entered the boy who I fought against at Capture The Flag.

A _Zombie Driver?_

 _A ZOMBIE DRIVER?_

I was about to follow my cabin inside the car when Chiron called me. It startled me: why did he want to talk to me? As I got closer, he smiled at me, probably seeing me being a bit worried.

"Don't worry, my child, I just want to talk to you." He started. He looked around him, and said. "Maybe we should go a bit farther." Uh, okay? I followed him and he started.

"As you have noticed, you haven't been claimed yet. And it hasn't gone unnoticed by other people either. I don't think it's too much of a problem, but it still is one and it should be resolved as quickly as possible. As you have perhaps already been told, since the war against... my father, all gods have swore to claimed their child before their thirteenth birthday, and in your case, since you can't remember, you should have been claimed again. My guess is that your godly parent hasn't noticed your state, but since it's been over a week, he or she should have. That's why I want to ask you this question: do you agree that I speak about you to the Olympians during the council?"

He then looked at me, waiting for my answer. I wished I could just do like adults when they didn't know what to answer: _"Good question, very good question."_ Unfortunately, I think Chiron wouldn't have accepted this answer. So I went with:

"I- I don't know. Whatever you think is better..."

He smiled and said, "I think it's better to talk to them." Seeing I still wasn't sure, he continued, "Don't be scared of the gods. They aren't that bad. When they're not angry." He laughed, and told me to go to the car, my friends were waiting for me.

* * *

The trip wasn't very long. But strangely, I had the feeling Connor wasn't acting the same way as when we had talked the first morning I had spent at Camp. He had seemed so sweet and nice that day, and I couldn't picture him being like that when I saw him today. And when I thought of it, all the other days too. Why had he been like that that morning?

We finally arrived there. I don't know why I had imagined the entry to Olympus would be grandiose, when I really was basic. We took the regular elevator and inserted a card to go to the 600th floor, where was Olympus. Nothing special actually. Ah, expectations!

Then the elevator door opened and I saw it. Remember what I said? I remove all of it. It was... breathtaking. Splendid. Beautiful. Spectacular.

I remembered someone telling me it was Annabeth who had designed it. Well, that was some darn good job.

We were led to a room where we put all our stuff we had brought, such as the things we needed for the night. We waited until the beginning of the Ball, and some were even able to visit a bit with their parent before the Council began.

Maybe an hour and a half after we arrived, Chiron came to tell us the Council would start soon. He came to me and said:

"I have spoken to the Gods. They will talk about you at the end of the Council. When they will call your name, walk to the center and salute the Gods. They will ask you questions to which you'll simply answer "Yes my Lord or Lady" or No my Lord / Lady", unless they ask you more details. Don't forget to be polite. But don't worry." He gave me a reassuring smile and left. I had a very bad feeling about this.

I met with Connor and Travis to continue our conversation. They were currently saying they were disappointed not having been able to talking to their father before the Council started. Apparently, one year he had come and they had pulled pranks on the Gods. In the middle of the conversation, Connor said "I don't know if you have noticed, but last time I talked to Dad, he seemed pretty anxious." To what Travis answered: "I don't know. I wasn't there."

Wasn't there? What did he mean? I was absolutely sure Travis was there the day I had arrived, which was the last time I had seen Hermes apart from the day he had brought me the dress, but he hadn't talked to the twins personally, since he had only stayed for less than an hour, just to tell some information about the Ball and give me the dress.

I asked Connor about that. "Don't you remember?" he said, "I had gone on a small quest for my father the day after you arrived, and that's when I talked to him. But Travis wasn't there. I had left before everyone woke up and I came back late. I sad you haven't noticed my absence."he joked.

A quest the day after I arrived? The doubts of earlier came back, and this time I had a reason.

If Connor wasn't there that morning, who had I talked to? I remember very clearly talking to him, then him insisting that I had to meet Percy.

Both brothers insisted that Connor wasn't there that day. Were they pulling a prank on me? I went to ask Percy, but I couldn't find him?

It was with my head full of doubts that I entered the Council room when the Council was about to start.

The room was huge, with 12 thrones placed in a U-shape, one for each Olympian – Hades wasn't there since it was summer – with Zeus and Hera in the middle. I saw Hermes and a blond teenager, probably Apollo, smiling at us. A gorgeous woman was looking at herself in a mirror while another younger one was glaring at her. A blonde-haired and gray-eyed woman was sat calmly on her throne looking all around her. Some gods were fighting, probably Ares and Hephaestus.

The meeting itself wasn't very interesting. Or maybe was I just to stressed out to listen to anything. I dreaded the moment when they would call my name.

That moment arrived three hours and a half after the beginning of the Council.

"Aleetheia." Zeus called. Some surprised murmurs were heard, maybe from people thinking I was being claimed.

"It has come to us" he started "that you still haven't been claimed." He made a pause then continued. "We, Olympians, have made an oath to claim all of our children before they turn thirteen." I saw him glaring at the demigods, and Percy looking him straight back in the eyes.

Zeus looked at the other Gods present, and they all assured I wasn't their child. A little hope I hadn't noticed I had disappeared at that moment. If none of the Olympians were my parent, who was? There were so many gods out there. What if my parent hadn't claimed me on purpose? Maybe he was ashamed of me? Or maybe he just didn't know I existed? I didn't know which was worse.

I went back with my friends, trying to hide the sadness in my features. Zeus dismissed the assembly and the "party" started. There was music and drinks and everybody was dancing, but I couldn't get "in the mood". I tried not showing it too much and I went outside, hoping to get my ideas clear.

* * *

I was walking a bit in the gardens when I heard a voice calling me. I looked around me and saw nothing until I felt an arm pulling me to the side. I was about to scream but the person stopped me.

"No! Don't scream!" he said in a hushed voice. "Nobody has to know I'm here. Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you. You're Ally, right? Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I tried looking at his face but I couldn't distinguish it well. He was hidden under a hood. Was he dumb? How did he want me to know who he was if he was hidden this way?

He seemed to notice it and continued:

"Good. It's better if you don't."

 _What? Why?_ I thought. I slowly started to back away, getting ready to escape if needed.

Unaware of my thoughts, he started again:

"You have probably receive a letter yesterday... Coming with the dress you're wearing. By the way, you look gorgeous in it." he complimented me.

I faked a smile, but my thoughts were _He's a pervert. Someone help me. How did I not notice it. He has all the attributes: a hood, I can't see his face, he knows things about me... The only thing missing is the minivan!_

He started talking again "I'm here to warn you about a great danger." I could see he was enjoying himself. "There is a god that isn't... He doesn't really like how the world is being ruled, the Olympians and, more than anything, the gods who have accepted to be ruled by them and work for them. For example, Hemera or T... the Furies. We are strongly suspecting that he will be trying something very soon."

"And," I asked, very confused, "what does it have to do with me?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, trying to find what to say and what not. He was definitely hiding something from me.

"You... you know you haven't been claimed yet, right? First off, don't worry about it. Your... parent has decided it could be dangerous to claim you... right know... because of..."

"The god you're talking about yes." I cut him. "So? You're telling me he doesn't claim me because of some god who could maybe possibly perhaps want to... What? What does he want to do, uh? And that has absolutely nothing to do with me, I know it. If it's just some pathetic excuse from my parent, or maybe mother, not to claim me, then you can leave!"

I was really starting to be infuriated. What was wrong with those people?

"Ally, Aleetheia, ALLY! Listen to me! What I'm saying is true. You would have been claimed directly if there weren't all those problems and it pisses me off as much as you, and as much as your parent, okay? Don't blame me!" he said, angrily. I hadn't noticed I had gotten so angry. Maybe he was right, even though I couldn't help but blame my parent for not claiming me, and have some doubts about what he was saying.

"I'm really sorry for you but I can't do anything about it. Now, can I finish or are you going to start yelling again?

And why did you say your mother?" he asked.

"The letter I received was signed _The Mother_ so I guessed that...". He shook his head negatively, "Ally, the person that sent this letter isn't your parent, but she's close to him."

He was about to continue but he suddenly stopped. He pointed out something and urged me not to make a noise. I followed him slowly and moved towards two people talking. We hid behind some of the bushes that were in the garden and didn't move anymore. I felt like

I couldn't distinguish their faces, but their voices arrived to us clearly. They were men. One of the voices, the lower one, seemed angry and was saying:

"...is she doing here? She's supposed to be long dead!"

Another voice answered, "We've already been over this! I don't know, okay? I. Simply. Don't. I think that it's not the same person. They just look alike. That happens. I swear."

"Look alike? With the same name, uh? And unclaimed? Do you know many people called Aleetheia?"

It was a shock for me. They were talking about me! And, apparently, I was supposed to be dead!

"You will do something about her! We can't just let her..."

"I have been spying on her Dad! I gained her trust, and i have talked to her. I can assure you she is inoffensive! Why would you want to..."

I had stopped listening from that moment. That second voice, I knew it... I knew that person.

An awful doubt was starting to grow inside me, getting so big and so strong it was taking control of me. I had to know who he was. I started to stand up a bit, still hidden by the bush. The mysterious man tried stopping me. I pushed him away. I looked who was that voice.

And the revelation broke my heart.

It was Hermes.

* * *

 _A/N: Aaaah! Cliffhanger!(or so I hope XD) So, what did you think? Do you have suppositions about her parent? Hermes? Connor? Tell me in the reviews! Talking about reviews..._

 _Reviews answers:_

 _Nicole-Witch-Poseidon'sLilGirl:_ _Of course I replied! Thanks to you for reviewing! XD Your review literally made my day!_

 _Thank you that's really nice. I'm glad you liked it. About the dress, I have to admit it wasn't originally planned and I wasn't sure of it was going to turn out, so I'm happy it turned out okay! This new chapter's a bit more serious..._

 _YokoLucas:_ _I know it may seem like it and I hope you like this one better... But thanks_

 _Ana Holmes:_ _Thank you!_

 _Really thank you! Please leave a review, even if it's really short, because it shows me you enjoy what I do! I really have doubts about what I'm doing and a review shows me that my work isn't that bad. Tell me if you like you it is turning._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Princess of A Sandcastle_


	5. Chapter 4, part 2: The Ball on Olympus

_**A/N**_ _: Hey! I'm back! Merry Christmas! And here's my gift for you, a brand new chapter!_

 _So, this is part two of the Ball on Olympus, so it happens just after she hears the conversation in the first part._

 _At some point, I'll put you the name of a song I was listening to when I wrote that part, because it'll help you be more in the story. Just listen to that (if you want to) until the next line break!_

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

 _ **Disclaimer!**_ _I don't own PJO or HoO, unfortunately. I own the plot and the original characters._

* * *

 **Chapter 4, part 2 : The Ball on Olympus**

 _It was Hermes._

 _It was Hermes._

 _Hermes._

 _Hermes._

" _I have been spying on her."_

All those thoughts were swirling in my mind, clouding it for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a couple of minutes.

" _I gained her trust."_

When I had seen his face, I had run away. The man I was talking to had tried stopping me, but had abandoned when I had pushed him away violently.

" _What kind of god of travelers would I be if I lost all my campers after only an hour?" he had joked._

All the memories of him were coming back, and this time they were different. All those kind things he had done for me, all those words he had spoken, the fuzzy feeling I had experienced each time I had thought of him, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, the safety I felt around him. Nothing was the same. I could see in his game. Wasn't he the god of liars? Was he the god of tricksters? But he was also the one I had trusted so easily. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. How could I... I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream all that was in my heart, and in my mind. I wanted to hit everything, as if I was hitting Hermes, or maybe myself. I wanted to...

My breathing was wrecked, and slowly, sobs started breaking the peaceful silence of the park.

" _I have been spying on her."_

For some reason, he had gained the way to my heart so easily. Maybe because he had been the one who had saved me, no only from Clarisse, but of me being lost. He had reassured me when I needed to be reassured. He had protected me when I had needed to be protected. But he wasn't here to comfort me when I needed to be comforted, because he was the reason I was crying.

It's ridiculous how easily I had become attached to him. Sometimes, there are those persons who you like so easily and so quickly, and most importantly so much. Especially when you're lost. If you have ever felt alone and lost before, you will understand me. Any help, anybody that seems to want to come to you, it all seems so genuine, so important. And, unfortunately, sometimes, when you're out of that state, when you start feeling better, you realize that person wasn't so genuine, even if you're still grateful to that person.

And it was my case. I felt so betrayed.

Some may say the state I was in was ridiculous. That something like that can't affect you that much. That you can't get attached to someone like that, even if I had the impression I had.

That's true. I had to be strong, as hard as it may be. I had to forget that assh**e, and don't let it affect me.

That's why I stood up from the bench I was sitting on, dried my tears, smiled and went back to the place where the Ball was taking place.

 _Trying to forget that I felt so alone now._

* * *

I went back to the room where the ball was taking place and met with the Stolls. They were talking to Will and the boy I had fought against during Capture the Flag. They seemed pretty close. I sat down next to them and half listened to their conversation. They were talking about a war.

"... we were pretty lucky that Octavian died, no?" was saying Travis.

"I wouldn't say lucky. Nobody's ever lucky of someone else's death, don't say that." argued Will.

"Unless it's our enemy's death. Do you think we could have won if Octavian hadn't died? This guy was crazy beyond reason. He would have never accepted defeat. The only thing possible for him was death." insisted Travis.

"We could have captured him. He thought he had power, that's why he acted like that. If he understood he didn't he-"

"My brother's right." interrupted Connor. "He wouldn't have either accepted not to have power. Once they had told him he had, it was too late."

"I'm not sure, but then I didn't know him. What do you think Nico?" answered Will.

Oh, so his name was Nico?

"My father told me his death couldn't be stopped. He had to die, I'm sorry Will but Travis is right. That's why I didn't stop him, he had to die." said Nico in a low voice. He seemed to be remembering bad memories, which I could understand: he was talking about a guy's death and how he had decided not to stop it.

Nico was... it was hard to describe. He seemed a bit out, as if he thought he didn't totally belong with his friends, and was still struggling to be accepted. He smiled a bit, but it seemed that it was weird for him. He had this "hurt" face, probably because of what he was talking about.

I don't know why, but I suddenly wanted to hug him, or at least comfort him, help him. I smiled lightly at him, trying to tell him it wasn't his fault. And smiling helped me too, to get out of my shock state after what I had learned.

I had to lighten up. I couldn't stay sad. Or at least, it didn't have to show. So I tried entering the conversation.

"Your father? Who is he?" I interrupted. I was rather curious. After all, I had seen him in a car with a zombie driver. Maybe his father was an underworld god. Plus, apparently his father had told him about some guy called Octavian's death. "Is he like the god of death or something like that?"

"My father is Hades, the god of the Underworld. Death is Thanatos, the one that got captured, but he doesn't have any children. At least not that I know of. Why do you ask?" he snapped. _Hasn't he forgiven me for the Capture the Flag? What am I saying, I did nothing wrong!_

"Oh... Okay. Just to know, sorry." He seemed to realize you were frightened by his reaction and smiled a bit, apologetic.

The conversation went on, going from the war to another guy who died, to love interests, don't ask me how.

I saw Nico blush when Travis asked about him, and glance discreetly in Will's direction. Then, Apollo's son asked Travis about him and it was his turn to blush, Will smirking and Connor laughing. Oh yeah, I remembered Connor telling me something about a certain Katie when we had- I froze. We apparently hadn't talked. So how did I know? If it had been a dream, I couldn't know that. What was happening? First Connor, then...

I decided to clear things up, one at a time. I couldn't do anything about that Hermes things, or about The _Mother_ or whatever, but what you could do was try and understand what was going on with the son of Hermes.

Excusing myself, I started looking for Percy Jackson. I could remember talking to him with Connor by my side. I found him with Annabeth and a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt. I waited a moment for him to finish his conversation but, unfortunately, someone came to talk to me before. Someone me really wanted to see...

Hermes.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" he greeted me with a smile. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt that he kept a bit open and no tie. A glass of champagne in his hand, he was making his way to me. He had a happy smile and seemed radiant. Nobody could have guessed I had seen him earlier in the park. So I decided to pretend I hadn't.

" _Hermes, you little piece of sh*t, it's such a pleasure to see you I want to strangle you and pop your eyes out of their socket, you lying bastard. I hate you so much I'm gonna push you of a cliff, I'm gonna remove that annoying as hell smile of yours off your face. You're just a liar, how could you do this do me? You think you can play with me? You think I'm that dumb to let you trick me? Well, guess what as***le, you failed!"_

I wanted so bad to say that and more, but the only thing I said was, "Lord Hermes, what a pleasure to see you!" He smiled even more, laughing a bit. He had such a beautiful laugh. Such a nice smile.

"I didn't get to talk to you today, I'm sorry. I had some... family matters to take care of. With my father." He was openly lying to me. Family matters? That was bull**it!

I decided to play a bit with him, to see how he reacted and if he'd continue to lie so openly.

"Family matters? Nothing too serious I hope?" I started.

He jumped a bit and seemed like he didn't know what to answer. "N-No, it's n-nothing, don't worry!" he laughed a bit for good measure. What a hypocrite. " _It was nothing"_?

"Oh... If you want to tell me, you can, I'll be glad to listen!" I continued.

"It's really nothing, really!" he insisted, slightly panicked. I looked around smirking. I had to trick him, some way or another.

Wanting to change the subject, he suddenly asked. "Would you dance with me?" That took me aback. He wanted to...dance?

 _[Music:_ _In a sentimental mood, Duke Ellington and John Coltrane_ _. It's jazz. If you don't want to listen to that, listen to any romantic kind of music. Listen to it until the next line break.]_

"I-I don't know how to..." I started.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you!"

"But, we'll look ridiculous!"

"Please, Aleetheia! _Trust me!_ "

I nearly choked on my drink, a coke, when I heard that. He wanted me to _trust him_? I nearly lost it when he said that. What a -

"So?" he insisted. Not letting me answer, he took my glass off my hand, put it next to his on a nearby table and pulled me over to the dance foor. He took one of my hands in his, put the other one on his shoulder, then put his on my waist, pulling me close. He then started moving slowly, and I followed his moves, his steps. The more we danced, the closer he was pulling me to him. He was taller than me, so my face was close to his chest. His face was atop my head. He had been right, I just needed to follow.

We danced like that for a while. I had almost forgotten who I was dancing with, I was just focusing on the music, letting it carry me. I almost found myself closing my eyes at some point.

"You see, you can trust me." he whispered against my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "And I think we're the best dancers right now." I could almost hear him smirking. That brought me back to reality. I felt anger starting to boil up again inside me.

Without me noticing, I muttered " _Bastard_ " under my breath.

"Whoa, _bastard_? Do you hate that much dancing? Or is it because you were wrong?"

He had heard me! I blushed deeply. "I'm- That's not what I-" I looked up at him. He was smirking again.

"Well, at least, a sexy bastard, I hope?" he continued. I blushed even deeper. What was wrong with him? Did he drink too much? Or was it just a way to spy on me better?

Then a little voice in my head answered: " _He's a god. They flirt, it's in their nature. How do you think he got all those kids?"_

Kids? What? I'm minor!

" _That's not what I meant! What I meant is that it's normal for him to flirt!"_

With me? Why me?

" _I don't know! I'm you, remember? Maybe he thinks you're pretty?"_

Kids?

" _Stop focusing on that! It was just an example! You know what, let's just say he's drunk and-"_

Can gods get drunk?

" _Stop interrupting me, damn girl! Then he's spying on you, I don't know!"_

By flirting?

" _Raaaahhh!"_

"Kids?"

I didn't notice I said that last thing out loud. Hermes looked at me, taken aback. "Are you alright? You seemed rather conflicted... And what did you say?"

I didn't notice I had been in that mental conversation with the little voice in my head (that happens! I'm not schizophrenic!) so long. I blushed, again.

Excusing myself, again, I left him on the dance floor and rushed in the garden again, like if the clock was going to ring midnight in seconds, barely hearing Hermes calling me.

* * *

Once again, I was hit by the fresh air. I walked a bit, calming myself. Why had I reacted like that? Yet another question I couldn't answer. Maybe because I was dancing with a god. Maybe because of what I had learned earlier.

Or maybe just embarrassment.

I started laughing a bit. Then a lot. At some point I was almost crying.

"Do you often start laughing for nothing?" I heard a voice behind me. A feminine voice.

I turned around quickly. At first I didn't see her, she was hidden in the shadows. As she advanced, I could start distinguishing her. She was wearing a very dark dress, which didn't help. She was tall, maybe even 1.80 meters, and slim. Long straight black hair flowed down her back, not styled in any way. She was Asiatic, with eyeliner defining her eyes and dark lipstick on her small mouth. I noticed something on her collarbone, it was a tattoo. She had also others on her left arm, but they was mostly hidden by the sleeve of her dress.

She was pretty. Maybe not beautiful but pretty. She had harmonious features, but an overall dark look. You know how some people seem to glow because they're happy? Well, with her, it was almost the contrary.

She came to sit next to me, not saying anything else. She was looking around, as if waiting for something; maybe for me to talk?

"Hello." I started. "I'm Ally."

She looked at me. There weren't any emotions on her features. "Seiko. Nice to meet you." she answered in a low voice. She had a hoarse kind of voice, like a smoker's. She spoke slowly, almost drawling, and had a very slight accent. Who was she? I hadn't ever seen her at Camp. Was she a goddess? But she didn't have that "aura" around her.

"I saw you walking, so I thought I could come talk to you. I arrived at Camp this morning, haven't been claimed yet, just like you. I saw you when you've talked to the gods at the Council. I understand how it feels like." she continued. "The gods are... as much as they like to pretend it, I don't think they care for us mortals, half-bloods. If they did, I think they would have claimed you."

Wow, that girl seemed to bear grudges! But was she that wrong?

"When I was small, I lived in the streets. Nobody was there to help me. Do you know what it is? How hard it is? Well, my godly parent didn't help me. I had to do it all by myself." She pulled up the sleeve of her dress, so that I could see her tattoos. But it wasn't that that surprised me, it was what was under them: they were covering scars! I saw on her collarbone that is was the same. How could she have gotten so many?

"Monsters." she answered the silent question. "Don't you think my parent should have done something?" I was taken aback, shocked.

"But-" I started "They have changed. They have made a promise after the war that-"

"Do you think that a simple promise asked by a demigod can change thousands of years of behavior? Then, that's your point of view, and I'm not here to judge it."

I didn't know what to answer. Her reasoning was wrong, no? All the gods weren't like that. But the more I remembered the discussion between Hermes and his father and how they were proclaiming that I should apparently be dead, the more I was questioning myself.

"I've been in the parks for a while. Not very fond of parties." she started again. "I saw you, you were crying. Why?"

I didn't know whether I should answer or not, but all the emotions were coming back and I needed to speak, so I spilled my guts. I said how lost I had felt when I had arrived and how Hermes had helped me. When I had talked to Connor but that he said we hadn't. How I had started liking the god of thieves. When I had heard him talking in the park, and when we had danced. I omitted talking about the letter I had received and the man I had met.

By the end, I was in tears again. To my surprise she smiled a bit, reassuringly. Then, she thought for a while before saying.

"You said the guy called Connor apparently wasn't there the day you talked, right? Do you know where he was?" she asked.

"Yes, he was on a quest for his father." I answered immediately.

"His father who is apparently spying on you. Do you see where I'm going?"

I didn't understand first, but then it hit me like an obvious fact. Not wanting to believe it at first, I asked.

"I don't see where you're going..."

"Yes, you do. Don't deny it."

"I-"

"Ally, don't lie to yourself. You know what it means."

It was hard to say. I didn't want to, and I hoped she would tell me I was wrong.

"Was- Was it Hermes?" I was on the verge of tears. That was too much.

"Darling, I'm sorry. What are you gonna do?"

What I was going to do? What a good question. I didn't know. What should I do?

I had to breathe deeply for a moment to calm myself down. The sadness was now overpowered with anger. So much anger.

"Have you talked to him? Does he know that you know?" Seiko started again, after having waited for a while that I'd calm down.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?" she seemed annoyed. "Don't you think he should know? Do you think you can just let it go, like it's normal? Or do you want him to continue taking you for an idiot?"

"No, but-"

"Then, are you scared of confronting him?"

"I'm not scared!" I was starting to boil up with anger. Who was she to come and think she knew it all better than me?

"Then you are _weak_." she was continuing, provoking me.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I burst out, practically shouting.

"Then why don't you go face him, uh? Why do you go dance with him, when you know why he dances with you? Do you really think he danced with you because he wanted to? Do you even THINK he ever TALKED to because he wanted to? Don't be STUPID!" It was her turn to scream.

I froze. She was right. From the beginning, he had only come to me because his father had asked him to. All he had done was just to try getting closer to me, to gain some information. Why was he even spying?

"Listen. I am sorry I screamed, but you needed to face it." Seiko said, calming. She put her arm on my shoulder, and, not knowing what I was doing, I turned around and buried my face in her shoulder, crying, for the umpteenth time of the day.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: There you go! I hope you liked it! What did you think? Did you like Seiko? It was a hard chapter to write because I had to put the emotions that Ally felt and write as if I were in her mind, so it's not the same when she's angry than when she's mad._

 _I really had a lot of fun writing the part where she dances with Hermes. Did you like it?_

 _Please don't forget to REVIEW because I didn't get many for last chapter!_

 _Next update shouldnt last, so you can FOLLOW not to miss it (and it also motivates me, just like FAVORITE! ;-P )_

 _Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you had a lot of fun! And for those who don't celebrate it, I hope you're having fun either way!_

 _Question: What present did you get for Christmas (or the religious event you had in december, there are so many :-D)?_

 _ **Review answers:**_

 _Nicole-Witch-Poseidon'sLilGirl:_ _Thanks! And it's only getting worse! Grrrr, mean Hermes XD I hope you feel the same about this chapter, that's really nice what you said!_

 _YokoLucas:_ _I'm doing my best, and don't hesitate to tell me precisely in PM so I can change it ;-) I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this one even better. It's only getting more complicated for our poor Ally!_

 _See you soon,_

 _Constance_


End file.
